stay with me forever
by Cassie Whitlock McCarthy
Summary: bella lives in pheonix with her mom and stepdad phil what news does she get when emmett and some of his friends find out? complete summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Bella lives in pheonix with her mom Renee and her step dad phil. Emmett her twin brother cam to spend two weeks with them and he brought some friends. BElla is soo happy to have her brother around and doesnt want him to leave. She is sooo excited when she finds out she will be living with charlie and emmett in forks washington and start her freshman year with people she knows. When she meets edward will she find the guy of her dreams or will she get her heart broken by the guy she thought she could trust?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters!**

* * *

Im Isabella swan and I live in phoenix Arizona with my mom and step dad phil. I am starting freshman year next year. This summer Emmett my twin brother is coming and im on my way to the airport to pick him up. For some strange reason my mom had me bring the mini van.

Emmett's plane should be landing soon. All I need to do is look for a big giant teddy bear.

"Bella!" incoming giant brother.

"Emmett!" with that I was in his giant bear hug.

"You big teddy bear put me down!" He set me on my feet.

"Whoops guess I don't know my own strength." He lightly laughed

"no you are just a huge teddy bear who is way to strong your hugs hurt." i slapped him playfully.

"Hey you brought the mini van right?"

"yeah why?"

"cause i brought some friends who have been dying to meet my sister."

"cool."

"Here they come now. Guys over here." he called over a group of teens about our age.

"Hey baby. you gunna introduce us." A blonde haired girl said.

"Oh sorry sweety. Bells this is Rose, my girlfriend, Jasper, roses brother and alices boyfriend, Alice and... Wheres edward?"

"Oh he'll be here soon i think he went to get the ludgage." Alice a pixie looking girl said.

"Im gunna go by ludgage claim. Emmett here are the keys why dont you take them to the minivan." i handed emmett the keys and walked towards the baggage claim. I walked up and saw alice's name on a peice of baggage so i decided to geab it when someone else reached for it at the same time. i jumped back and almost fell to the floor when two really strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"um...thanks"I looked up into two beautiful green eyes.

"welcome....um i couldnt help but notice that you were reaching for my sisters bag my i ask why?"

"ummm...well shes kind of waiting in the car with my brother emmett, rose and jasper. they said that an edward was over here to get the bags soo i decided to come over here as well."

"so your Emmetts infomus little sister."

"try twin sister. and you are...?"

"Edward Cullen. What do you say we get the baggage and head to the car." He set me back on my feet and we got the bags.

when we got the bags we headed to the minivan where everyone was waiting. Emmett and Edward put the bags in the trunk and got in the whole ride home was amazingly funny. I had so much fun catching up with Emmett and Rosalie and i really hit it off. About 20 minutes later we arrived at the house and mom came running out.

"Emmett!Ohmygod my little baby has grown up sooo fast." She ran over and gave him a hug.

"Mommy!"With that everyone started to crack up and i had to hold on to each other to keep from falling over

"Mommy?" Edward asked

"SHUT UP! i havent seen my mom in a really long time and over the summer its usually bella that travels. so mom where is phil?"

"He is inside getting the living room set up for you guys. bella decided it would be fun for you guys to sleep in the livingroom while you are here since we only have the one small bedroom that is bellas." our mom renee said.

"Yeah sleepover."Alice started jumping up ad down like the pixie she is.

we all stared at her and she imediatly calmed down we headed inside and went straight to the living room. Once we were all settled mom ordered pizza and we told stories from when we were younger.

"Okay well we were maybe 10 when emmett came here for the first time in a while and we havent seen eachother since we were 6. Mom through an end of the school year summer party so all of our old friends were there including Emmetts old best friend jacob black. his sister leah was there too and we were best friends. well we decided to play spin the bottle and ofcourse it was Emmetts idea. Well lets just say he wasnt to happy when the bottle landed on leah cause he didnt want to kis his bestfriends sister. well after a while i finally talked him into it. well i have news for you after their little kiss teh two of tehm were inseperable and lets just say leah and Emmett or as she called him Emmy poo were caught kissing everyother minute and Emmett almost when home with leah cause they didnt want to be apart and jacob being the over protective brother he was wouldnt let little emmypoo near his sister again."

"Awwwww......EMMYPOO!" everyone said in unison

"you think tahts bad well i have a little story about Bells from oh i dont know maybe 3 years ago. lets see..."

* * *

***gasp*... Whats gunna happen next and what will the embarising story about bella be? Will jacob and leah make an appearence? keep reading to find out.**

**Read and review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own twilight or the characters.**

* * *

**Empov:**

I do not believe my little sister told that story about me and leah oh well time for payback.

"oh really well does everyone want to know what happened to Bella 3 years ago?"

"Yeah!"Alice said excitedly. i glanced quickly at bella only to see her shouting daggers at me with her eyes.

"Emmett Swan you wouldnt dare."

"Watch me Bells. your the one that started the story war with the leah story."

"yeah well thats only because she was my best friend and i bearly got to spend time with her at all that night." She acted like a child sometimes

"Anyway three years ago bella came to forks for a visit like she always did for the summer. well she ran into some of teh kids she used to hang out with everytime she came to visit and once again i never got to see my sister. well i knew one of the kids as james black, jacob and leahs cousin, let me tell you he had a little crush on bella and i was really over protective of my little sis so i started to hang with them. then one day i wasnt feeling so well so i told bells to hang with them anyway little did i know the trouble they were gunna get into. so bella comes home with a black eye and when i asked her what happened she told me she walked into a lamp post and hurt her eye. later on i found out that she had gotten into a fight with james after he tried to kiss her. but the best part is she didnt walk away with the worst of it. she ended up breaking james' nose and breaking 2 of his fingers. but she did walk into a lamp post. i have to say she is just like me in some ways but in others she is really clumsy."I looked over at her and she had her head down with her cheeks bright red. i gave her a little pat on the back and she looked at me with a really suspisious smile and i knew what stroy she was thinking of.

"Okay well i have to say emmett you choose some funny stories but i think the funniest one has to be jakes birthday party when we were 10. oh yes the smae year he kissed leah. okay so we were having fun at jakes house when things got a little crazy."

"Bella dont do this i do remember one story from last year and i know you dont want them to here about it."

"like i was saying emmett got into the soda and he used to get drunk off of it considering the caffine was too much for him to handel. well he had maybe 6 sodas the next thing i know is Emmett is making his move on jake one minute they are just talking the next their making out infront of everyone and yes even the adults i felt soo bad for emmett because he didnt know what he was doing but i felt even worse for jake cause he knew what was going on but didnt stop him." With that i dove into the story that i knew would upset her but hey like dad always told me paybacks a bitch.

"okay well last year bella was visiting charlie and i for the whole summer and she decided to give james a chance. he forgave her for everything and things were soon back to normal or so we thought. well one night james decides to take bella to the movies being hes 13 or whatever whell instead of going to the movies they go back to his palce to watch scary movies. bella hates scary movies so she was hiding her face the whole time. eventually half way through the movie tehy started to make out and before you know james is ontop of bella. shes saying no and all of that but james just slaps her and tells her to shut up. eventually bells gets loose and comes running home. she told me she walked into a door which i believed with her being a clutz and all and i soon found out that james had hit her across the face and tried to rape her." i looked over at bells and she had tears coming down her face and i felt really bad i never should have told that story.

"Bells im really sorry. i never thought-"

* * *

**Bpov:**

"Bells im really sorry. i never thought-"

"Yeah emmett you never think. you didnt think that story would hurt me that much did you." I broke down crying and headed outside into the front yard. i ran all the way to the beach in hopes noone would find me. i was wrong.

"Bella!...Bella!" i decided not to answer alice and rose knowing that they would find me eventually.

"Alice over here!" Rose screamed.

"OMG!Bella why did you run your brother feels really bad and you didnt give him a chance to appoligize."Rose said coming over to hug me.

"because i only told embarising stories. i didnt tell one story of him almost being raped. i only told you guys the funny ones and he told you my most mortefying one ever i dont think i can face emmett again i feel so bad for just running off like that but i had to i couldnt let you guys see me breakdown like that it was to embarising." I started to cry again all of a sudden i felt a different pair of arms wrap around me and i knew whose arms thay were. Emmetts.

"Emmett im sooo sorry i never ment to run out its just that you know i get really emotional when it comes to that story."

"its okay bells im the one whose sorry lets go home moms really worried."emmett helped me up and we walked backtot he house by the time we got there the pizza had been delivered we all got comfy and watched movies. emmett and rose had the couch, alice and jasper had the recliner and edward and and i sat on the floor. i have to admit i wasnt as scared as i thought i would be with edward around.

* * *

**Next chapter: two weeks pass and they are all getting ready to go back to forks **

**Read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bpov(2weeks later):**

its been 2 weeks and emmett convinced mom to let me move in with dad and emmett in forks i cant wait. Rose is soo excited that im coming back with them cause now she has someone to talk to on alice's shopping adventures. i cant wait we are bording the plane now and im sooo happy i cant wait to see dad.

"Bella im gunna switch seats with edward so i can sit by rose okay?"

"Yeah thats fine emmett atleast i can talk to edward and i have my computer soo im good."

Emmett got up and switched with edward. over the past two weeks Edward and i really bonded. he knows almost everything about me and i know everything about him.

"Bella, i know you didnt want to tell me before but why is your favorite color green that is the only question you havent answered."

"because its the color of your eyes." I said shyly i culd feel my cheeks getting warmer which ment i was blushing. i tried so hard to hide my face.

"Dont hide your face i find it cute when you blush. and i know its gunna be your first year at forks high school just like any of us but i talked to the school secretary cause she is always there and i had her put me in all of your classes so now you know someone. and dnt worry ill protect you from any guy you cant satnd."

* * *

the plane ride only took a couple of hours then we met up with charlie and headed to the house only to find out that we were going back to the cullens place for dinner. i was sooo happy when edward said he was in all of my classes. now i have someone i can count on to always be there for me and i have to say edward is my best friend. i honestly think ive known him since we were little. when i was done unpacking i laid on my bed the only thing that scared me was my phone going off. i looked at the caller id it said edward.

"Hello?"i said answering the phone

"Hey bella its edward."

"hey edward whats up?"

"i was just thinking remember when we were talking on the plane and you said you rememebered me from somewhere well i remember where." He said

"really thats great. Where.?"

"well actually it was when you were like 6 when you came to visit emmett for the first time since your parents have been seperated. and we were hanging out at the lake cause your dad said emmett could invite us and we all came."

_Flashback:_

_"Emmett you can invite your friends to the lake with us for the week if you want that way bella can get to know your friends." Charlie said_

_"Thanks dad! ill call them right now" Emmett said_

_"Hey em whats up?"Edward said when he answered the phone_

_"My dad said that you guys can come to the lake with bells dad and me for the week so are you guys in?"_

_"Hell yeah we will be over in like half an hour!"_

_"sweet see you guys then." Emmett hung up the phone_

_(Like a few hours later)_

_"Hi im bella emmetts twin sister you guys must be rosalie jasper edward and alice. emmett has told me so mch about you guys in our emails."_

_"hi its nice to meet you to so what did he tell you about us?"Rose asked_

_"He told me that he thinks your really pretty, that edward is to obsessesed in his music, that jasper needs to brush up on his rock band skills then again you never take on the swan twins and that alice is an annoying little pixie."_

_"I AM NOT A PIXIE! EMMETT SWAN YOU ARE SOOOOO DEAD!!!" alice yelled_

_"Bella why did you tell her that."_

_"sorry em i thought she new." We laughed as the little 'pixie' chased after emmett_

_when we got back to the house we rented we watched scary movies and i was hiding my face in edwards chest. emmett ofcourse being the annoying one he is teased us through the whole movie._

_"Awwww.... Edward and bella sittin in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g"_

_"Shut up Emmett god i swear we are not related."_

_"dont worry bella ill be here for you forever dont worry about emmett when we start school again ill make his life living hell."_

_"You will really be here forever edward? but what if we never see eachother again?"_

_"That will never happen and yes i promise you i will be here forever and somewhere down the road we will see each other again."_

_End Flashback._

"Thats right i cant believe i forgot about that edward you were right about being there forever you really are my best friend."

"And your mine Bella boo your mine."

"You remembered my nickname Eddie kinz."

"And you remembered mine. well ill see you at dinner bella."

"see you soon edward." and with that i hung up the phone and went downstairs to meet charlie and emmett.

* * *

**next chapter:Dinner at cullen house and remembering lake insident. what is the lake insident you ask read and find out.**

**Read and review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

* * *

**Bpov:**

when we arrived at the cullen house we all gathered in the livingroom while the adults were in the kitchen.

"Hey guys edward reminded me of something while we were talking on the phone."

"Whats that bella?"

"Well he reminded me that when we were 6 and we went down to the lake that was the first time we met. thats why you guys all seemed familiar. and he also reminded me of the 'annoying pixie' accident. but there was something else i remember."

"and that would be what?" Jasper said

"well you all might remember **_THE_** incident." I told them and i herd a round of gasps

"thats right wasnt that the night we went night swimming and you almost drowned?"Rose asked suddenly

"Yeah and i didnt think i would remember that but then edward reminded me that he would always be there for me and he also reminded me that emmett is still an annoying brother. speaking of which did you ever get your payback on him edward."

"Yep i video taped emmett dancing and singing in the lockerroom and posted it on the school website. told you i would be here for you forever."

"and that you were. now do you know what bella mentioned in an email to me last month."

"you know what em ill tell them. okay so emmett mentioned your names and it kinda dawned on me that we have know eachother since we were 6 but what know one knew is that edward,"I turned to face him,"you have always had my heart and i never forgot you i just acted like i did to see if you would remember me actually i never forgot any of you." I told them turning back to face them all

"Oh bella we never forgot you we were surprised to see that you forgot us at the airport we were really upset."Jazz said.

"You all really thought i forgot about you guys i would never be that mean."

everyone laughed as we continued to talk about old times.

"Kids dinner!"Esme called.

We got up and i was about to go into the dinning room when edward pulled me back.

"Whats up edward?"

"Listen bella remember how i said i would be here forever well i was woundering if maybe you would consider being my girlfriend?"

"edward i would love to."

"great lets go to dinner its our last week before school starts."

we walked into the dinning room holding hands. emmett looked at us suspisiously.

"um... bells something you would care to tell us?"

"well...yeah...um edward is my boyfriend."

"well bells just so you know if he hurts you i will gladly wring his neck."

"Thanks em but no need to be all protective edward and i care about each other."

dinner went by fast and i was surprised when Charlie said to get our bags out of teh car apparently he had to go to europe on a trip so we were staying at the cullens for a month. emmett and i were so happy i am spending a whole month at edwards house. we were so happy and had a giant sleepover.

* * *

**I will update soon. if anyone has an idea on how the next chapter should go please let me know and i will use your idea in my story**

**please read and review**


End file.
